Szelke et al. in European Patent Application 104,041 disclose renin inhibitory polypeptides including the partial sequence EQU X-A-B-Z-W
wherein A is ##STR3## and G is ##STR4## X is hydrogen, protecting group or an amino acyl residue, B is a lipophilic amino acyl residue, and Z plus W are an amino alcohol residue or Z is aminoacyl and W is hydroxy, ester, amide, etc.
Natarajan et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,973 disclose aminoketone carboxylic acids of the formula ##STR5## as intermediates in the preparation of aminoketone peptides which possess angiotensin converting enzyme or enkephalinase inhibition activity.
Gordon et al. in U.S. application Ser. No. 515,729 filed July 21, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,381 disclose hydroxy substituted peptide compounds of the formula ##STR6## which possess angiotensin converting enzyme or enkephalinase inhibition activity.